DP-28
The Degtyarev DP-28 is a Russian light machine gun that appears in most of the Russian World War II campaigns in the ''Call of Duty'' series. It can be easily identified by its unusual pan magazine and the distinctive stuttering sound it makes when firing. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the Degtyarev DP28 weapon is the Soviet light machine gun and support weapon of choice. It has high damage and accuracy, a relatively high ammo capacity but a slow rate of fire. It can deal one-shot kills at any range with headshots, or three bodyshots, but tends to be very rare, and ammo is very scarce. Multiplayer The DP-28 is issued to the Soviet team, and is their medium between a light machine gun and a support weapon. It can deal a one-shot kill if aimed at the head or two shots to the body at close to medium to long range, but beyond that, it takes two shots to the head to kill, or five to the body . Its small magazine and long reload time (longer than the other light machine guns) can prove to be a problem, as the user will find themselves reloading often and spending much of their time reloading. However, its recoil is low and easy to control. Gallery DP-28 UO.jpg|DP-28 DP-28 Iron Sights UO.jpg|View from deployed DP-28 Call of Duty: Finest Hour The DPM (sometimes simply referred to as "DP") appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. It can be found in most of the Russian missions, particularly when playing as Nikolai Badanov. The DPM is more or less the same as the Call of Duty: United Offensive variant - it has a 47-round pan magazine and a slow rate of fire, making it more controllable than other machine guns, and boasts high accuracy and damage. A new feature, however, as with many Call of Duty: Finest Hour machine guns, is the bipod, which inhibits the guns movement, but makes it much more accurate when prone. Gallery DP-28 FH.png|The DPM DP-28 Iron Sights FH.png|Aiming down the iron sights DP-28 3rd person FH.png|Third person view Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer The DP-28 is only available in multiplayer, where it is unlocked at level 13. It is an effective machine gun with a decent fire rate and a large ammo capacity of 47 rounds. It is the first of the "large capacity" machine guns available to the player. It is suggested to quickly single shot at long range, burst fire in mid ranges and fire in fully-automatic in close range to maintain accuracy. This weapon is the one of the more powerful machine guns and will kill in 3 hits at any distance (with exceptions such as penetration kills, against users with Juggernaut and/or Second Chance) and with Stopping Power it can kill in two hits at close to medium range. Compared to the MG42, Type 99 and Browning M1919, the DP-28 has a low rate of fire, which can be beneficial for spraying and keeping players suppressed. Double Tap is counter-intuitive, as it increases the already high recoil, resulting in large amounts of shots needed to kill even at medium range due to the recoil, thus Stopping Power is a better choice. The DP-28 does not do well in Hardcore, having high recoil and a low rate of fire, which are both detrimental to the "first shot" nature of the game mode. However, it will kill in one hit at any range provided the target is not using Juggernaut. Weapon Attachments *Bipod Gallery DP-28 WaW.png|DP-28 in first person DP-28 Iron Sights WaW.png|Aiming down the sights Marine Raider DP-28 WaW.jpg|A Marine reloads a DP-28 in multiplayer Video File:Call of Duty World at War DP-28|DP-28 gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War Trivia * In both single-player and multiplayer mode, when the DP-28 is mounted, one bullet fire would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the DP-28's front iron sights are misaligned. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the DP-28 has the Russian Izhevsk Arsenal "arrow in triangle" logo which can be seen behind the rear sight. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War Machine Guns